


coffea canephora

by hivehum



Series: Granblue Twines [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Twine, between what makes the sky blue and paradise lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivehum/pseuds/hivehum
Summary: coffea canephora, commonly known as robusta coffee, produce a strong, full-bodied coffee with a distinctive earthy flavour, but usually with more bitterness than coffea arabica.it's fine. you are bitter, too.





	coffea canephora

**Author's Note:**

> an interactive fanfiction written in twine. CW for potential flashing images or text corruption.

**[PLAY](http://www.philome.la/hivehum/coffea-canephora/play) **


End file.
